Won't You Stay For A While?
by Reda V
Summary: (first attempt at a) MITCHSEN AU Aubrey has never been one for relationships and infatuations, but there is just something about the mailwoman that she can't shake. Can she overcome her parent's constant scrutiny and finally allow herself to be truly happy? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF PITCH PERFECT, YA KNOW? I'M JUST A FAN WITH AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION.
1. Chapter 1

A bit of a slow start but let me know what you all think :]

WON'T YOU STAY FOR AWHILE?

(first attempt at a) MITCHSEN AU

Aubrey has never been one for relationships and infatuations, but there is just something about the mailwoman that she can't shake.

A young woman sat at the desk of her in-home office, her green eyes darting across some paper work as she reviewed a client's credentials. Her honey blonde hair was pinned up in a neat bun and her blouse and skirt were pressed neatly as they hugged her toned body in a flattering, yet professional, way. The sun shined through her blinds with an orangish glow that only made her more aware of how tired she was. She needed to get some rest. She had been in and out all day, meeting with clients to negotiate and successfully sell a few homes.

Aubrey was her name. Aubrey Posen. Daughter of the one and only Richard Posen. The owner of Posen Real Estates. From the time Aubrey could walk, her parents had already had her life blueprinted. She would become proficient in many languages. She would be a cheerleader. She would be the president of student council. She would graduate at the top of her class( A valedictorian, at that ) She would get accepted into one of the toughest universities in the country and she would graduate with a degree in Business Administration.

All of this she had done in efforts to appease her parents, but nothing ever seemed to be enough. Sometimes, she wondered if she would be like them, if she ever had children. Then, she would wonder if she would even have children...since reproducing kind of required her to be "intimate" with someone, which would probably require her to "get close" to that person as well.

So, no...maybe Aubrey Posen WOULDN'T ever have children.

As Aubrey's mind returned to the paperwork on her desk, her cell phone began to vibrate against the polished wood of her desk. With a glance at the phone's display, she could see that it was her mother. What could she possibly want NOW?

With a sigh, Aubrey raised the phone to her ear, answering the call.

"Good Evening, dear..." Mary Posen greeted.

"Mother..." Aubrey answered, reluctantly.

"I was calling to ask you to join your Father and I for dinner, tonight..." The older blonde continued, cutting right to the chase.

Translation: "Aubrey, you WILL be joining us for dinner tonight."

Aubrey knew this wasn't debateable. She'd never been brave enough to decline a dinner "invite" from her parents, but she wasn't trying to to find out what would happen if she did. Her father was a rather intimidating man...even more so when he was angry.

"Yes, ma'am." The younger blonde answered quickly.

"Good," Came the reply. "We'll see you at seven...and try not to be late this time."

*CLICK!*

It was amazing how much Aubrey and her parents didn't talk. Other than the few instances when she was younger, neither of her parents had even told her they loved her. The Posen family had always been a dictatorship, run by Richard Posen. There was never any time for pleasantries and affection. As a former Drill Instructor, Richard Posen's methods of "training" were all the same on and off the base. The Posens were a unit and they would be strong. Emotionally... Mentally...Physically...

They didn't need hugs and kisses. They didn't need lollipops and bandaids... They would be hardened warriors, prepared to take on whatever life threw at them.

To anyone on the outside, the Posens were weird. Everything about them was weird. From the way they addressed each other to their posture and excessive grace.

But to Aubrey, it wasn't weird at all...it was all she knew.

* * *

Aubrey cut her steak carefully as she tried to distract herself from the tension in the air. This was always how it started. Things would be going so well as the three of them sat in silence, napkins draped over their laps... Cutlery placed properly on either side of their dinner plates... Backs stiff with good posture...

Then, one of the elder Posens would speak, in an attempt to lighten the mood and strike up conversation. Incidentally, those conversations usually became interrogations of Aubrey's love life and her obligation to "continue the Posen legacy".

Tonight was no different.

"So, Aubrey..." Mary started, raising the napkin to dab the corners of her mouth before setting it back down on her lap.

"Yes ma'am?" The blonde looked up from her plate for the first time that evening.

"I hear Stacie and Jesse are finally tying the knot."

Silence.

"They are..." Aubrey stiffened, waiting for the inevitable.

"She's a bit younger than you, correct?"

Aubrey swallowed, uncomfortably. "Yes, ma'am. I believe she is."

Richard observed the exchange with a clenched jaw. His patience was wearing thin. How long was Aubrey going to wait?

"You're almost thirty..."

Aubrey said nothing, filling the silence by taking a sip of wine.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Richard finally spoke, his green eyes darkening as his grip on the fork tightened. His knuckles whitened as he fought to contain his temper.

Aubrey's eyes widened as she turned her attention to her father.

"Stop being so goddamned selfish ,"

"Richard..." Mary coaxed the veteran. She knew he had a short fuse, especially on this topic, and she could see that it was burning quickly. She REALLY didn't want the night to end with her sweeping up broken china, so she knew she had to do something quick.

"You've been looking, at least. Correct?" Mary told-more-than-asked Aubrey. She had a way of doing that.

Aubrey nodded quickly.

Not a COMPLETE lie. She'd developed in interest in someone lately. Whether she would ever profess this interest and whether her parents would approve of her interest...that was a totally different story.

Mary continued before Richard could ask anything that would lead Aubrey to anger him further. "Good. I WOULD like to have grandchildren before I'm dead...is he good looking?"

Another nod. Aubrey allowed her mind to drift to dark hair, steely blue eyes, and a crooked smile that could bring her to her knees if she wasn't too proud to admit that someone had that effect on her.

"Can I trust him to run my company, when I'm gone?" Mark interjected, seeing the faint smile on his daughter's face. "If the answer's no, then you can forget it."

Aubrey's gaze dropped as she continued to eat her dinner. "Of course, sir... "

* * *

The Next Day-

Aubrey was seated in the living room of her home with her best friend, Stacie. The latter was flipping through the TV channels as the former sat quietly.

Stacie could sense that something was troubling her friend. She just seemed so distracted. With one last glance across the couch, she turned the television off and set the remote down, tuning in the chair to give the blonde her full attention.

Just as she was about to speak, the doorbell rang... Aubrey's eyes bulged as she stood and made her way to the front door. As she looked through the peephole, she could see her favorite postal worker standing on the front porch. The worker seemed even smaller through the tiny glass.

Aubrey stepped back and unlocked the door before pulling it open with shaky hands. Stacie watched curiously, peeking over the back of the couch as the scene unfolded.

The door opened to reveal a small uniformed woman. The woman had brown hair that was french braided beneath her safari mail cap, a white button-up, navy shorts, brown boots and navy socks that scrunched just above her boots. From this angle, Stacie also spotted an ear spike (which she was almost POSITIVE postal workers couldn't have).

But more than anything, Stacie could sense the nervous tension between the two women.

"Ms. Posen," The worker greeted with a crooked smile, extending one arm to hand the clipboard to the blonde as she balanced the small box in her other.

Aubrey's face took on a soft smile as she took the clipboard.

Stacie saw the flush of their cheeks in the brief moments that they'd locked eyes... She saw the tension in her friend's hand, as it gripped the doorknob for dear life...she saw the occasional lick of the mailwoman's lips and the way her friend all but passed out before she signed for her package.

The postal worker smiled fully as the taller woman turned her attention to the clipboard. She took in Aubrey's soft features...that adorable slope of her nose... her curly ponytail (wondering just for a moment how her hair would look if she let it down).

"This is your third package this week," she teased. "I'm starting to think you just want to see me."

Aubrey's head snapped up as she finished signing the clipboard, exchanging it for the package in the delivery woman's other hand.

The shorter woman grimaced, kicking herself internally for what she'd just said.

Aubrey's heart began to pound in her chest as she met the brunettte's eyes again...

_Such a nice shade of blue...or is that gray?_

The woman's eyes widened nervously once she realized Aubrey still hadn't answered.

"I'm just...going to-uh...yeah. Have a good day." She turned and rushed off down the sidewalk towards her parked delivery van.

The blonde closed the door with a sigh, resting her forehead against it as her best friend looked on with amusement.

"She's cute." Stacie pointed out, well aware that her friend was thinking the same thing.

"Is she?" Aubrey straightened up, remembering that she wasn't alone.

"She has really nice legs, too," Stacie continued, smirking as her friend made her way back to the couch.

"Really? I-uh...I haven't noticed."

Stacie's eyes narrowed as she watched her friend.

"I think you have. I think you totally want to bang that little woman's boots off..."

"What? No! We're... acquaintances. I couldn't even consider her a friend." Aubrey defended, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"That doesn't mean you don't like her." Stacie argued. "Besides, I'm PRETTY sure she's gay...or at least bisexual."

"Why do you say that?" Aubrey asked, with genuine curiosity.

"You didn't see the thumb ring? And the ear spike?" Stacie laughed incredulously. "She's flaming gay."

For some reason, this gave the blonde a sense of hope and relief. But none of this meant anything if she could never gather the courage to speak. She always became a sweaty, blushing-mess in front of the other woman.

Luckily for her, Stacie Conrad (soon-to-be Swanson) was on the job.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK GUYS! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS FILLER. NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE MITCHSEN FEELS REALLY START :]

One week later-

Aubrey rolled her eyes as her friends squealed and bounced excitedly on the cushions of her couch. They sounded like a bunch of schoolgirls...giggling and clapping and COOING...

At least...Stacie and their redheaded friend, Chloe, were. Their fourth friend, Amy, a heavy blonde Australian, still appeared to be wrapping her head around the news that Aubrey was actually showing interest in someone.

"You like girls?" The Australian scratched her head in confusion. "Wait...You like PEOPLE?"

"You guys..." Aubrey whined, standing from her place between the redhead and the brunette. "It's not that big of a deal. Just let it go."

"Right..." Stacie smirked, unconvinced. "You two probably have THE most painfully obvious attraction I've seen since Bella and Edward in Twilight."

"Not a good enough reason to reference Twilight," The Australian mumbled.

Stacie shot a glare at the larger blonde as Aubrey began to speak, stepping away from the couch and facing all of her friends.

"You guys are really making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be. I appreciate your interest in my love life, but really...I'm not THAT into her. Even if I was, which I am not, I just- I don't have the time OR THE PATIENCE for a relationship,"

"Wait...so now you're talking about a RELATIONSHIP? " Chloe chimed in, excitedly, much to Aubrey's disdain. "I absolutely HAVE to see this woman. You said she has an ear spike?" She turned her attention back to the woman beside her, who nodded in confirmation.

"You might just get to see her today," Stacie started,"Miss I'm-not-that-into-her has yet ANOTHER package coming in."

"What do you mean?" Amy's eyes darted between the brunette and the other blonde as she waited for the punchline.

"Instead of just asking the woman out, Aubrey would rather order random things on Amazon and have them delivered here just so she can fawn over the cute little mailwoman that JUST SO HAPPENS to deliver her things."

"They aren't 'random'. I do actually need the things I order," Aubrey defended, her cheeks flushing nervously.

"Half of it could be found in Wal-Mart or OfficeMax," Stacie teased. "And there really is no need to track the shipment every five minutes if you paid for one-day express delivery,"

"Oh my God! AUBREY! That is adorable... And you are totes blushing, right now! This is so cute!" Chloe squealed once again.

_DING DONG!_

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the front door.

"Delivery for Ms. Posen," A female voice called. It was only slightly muffled by the door, but it still had the same effect on Aubrey, sending a light, fluttery feeling through her chest as she made her way towards the door.

Meanwhile, Stacie, Chloe, and Amy tried their best not to hurt themselves as they scrambled to the window to get a better look at the woman.

"Oh my...," The redhead husked as her eyes raked over the small uniformed woman. "If she doesn't bed her, I will,"

"Don't even think about it,"Stacie teased, nudging her playfully.

Aubrey ignored her friends' dialogue as she opened the door with a smile.

"Ms. Posen," The brunette greeted, donning a crooked smile as always.

"You can call me Aubrey,"

The shorter woman's eyebrows rose playfully. "Oh? I get first name privileges now? I KNEW today was going to be a good day,"

Aubrey giggled, averting her gaze as she reached for the clipboard. The postal worker smiled at the sound, handing over the clipboard.

_She has such a beautiful laugh..._

"GIVE HER YOUR NUMBER!" The Australian stage-whispered in the background, but it didn't go unnoticed as the women flushed once again.

"Aubrey," The brunette repeated, testing it on her lips. "That's nice... I like it,"

"Thank you. Uh...me too," Aubrey smiled as she finished signing the clipboard and exchanging it for her package, unaware that her friends were practically banging their heads on the windowsill at her last remark.

"ASK HER WHAT HER NAME IS!" Chloe whispered, even louder than Amy.

"Wh-what's your name?" Aubrey shifted her weight to one leg as she held her package in one hand and the doorknob in the other.

"Beca." The shorter woman answered, smiling at the woman's interest.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work then, Beca." Aubrey couldn't help the brief moment of longing she felt as Beca's steely eyes met hers one last time before she dismissed herself.

She closed the door with a sigh and returned to her friends, ignoring the kissy-sounds and knowing smiles.

"I can't believe you let her walk away from you again," Stacie chided, playfully as she stood and began to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, realizing the brunette was preparing to leave.

"Just to run a few errands before I head home," Stacie assured her friends, blowing a kiss to them all as she dismissed herself.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Mrs. Walter," Beca smiled as she waved to the elderly woman and made her way across the woman's yard to her delivery truck. With a sigh, she wiped the sweat from her brow and took a seat behind the wheel, letting her eyes shut as her head rested on the back of the seat. She hadn't been sitting for 10 seconds before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes popped open as she turned to face the owner of the hand. It turned out to be a tall woman with dark hair, leaning through the open window of her truck.

"Excuse me," The woman started. "You're Beca, right?"

The mailwoman nodded as she waited for the other brunette to make her request.

"Well... I'm Aubrey's friend. You like her, right?" Stacie asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Uhhh...well, I-...yeah," Beca stammered, unsure where this was going.

"I thought so,"Stacie smiled to herself. "She likes you, too."

"She does?" Beca's face scrunched in confusion. She wasn't sure what a woman like Aubrey could possibly see in her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Yes," Stacie chuckled at the woman's reaction. "She also likes flowers. Do what you will with that information" She added with a wink.

And with that, she was gone as quickly as she had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**GUYS...THIS IS IMPORTANT. IF YOU WANT TO FINISH READING THIS FIC OR ANY OTHER FANFIC EVER AGAIN, YOU NEED TO GO SIGN THE PETITION TO STOP SOPA IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. HURRY! WE ONLY HAVE 4 DAYS TO GET 50,000 SIGNATURES!**

**IN OTHER NEWS...HERE'S ME ENJOYING THE FREEDOM TO POST WHILE I CAN. LOL**

The Next Day-

Beca pulled up to the familiar house and made her way to the front door, fighting herself every step of the way. She would give the woman her delivery and leave before she could embarrass herself any further. She had been really good for doing that lately...

There was just something about Aubrey Posen that left Beca flustered and fumbling over her words. She couldn't help herself.

It could have been the warm fluttery feeling she got whenever Aubrey smiled at her...

It could have had something to do with the way she'd blush as they locked eyes...

OR...it could have had something to do with the fact that she was gorgeous. She was absolutely breathtaking and didn't even know it. To Beca, that made the woman even more beautiful in her eyes.

Beca wasn't sure WHAT it was, but she did know that she was coming to like the blonde more and more everyday and that she really wanted to get to know her.

With one last mental peptalk, Beca reached the woman's door and rang the doorbell.

Aubrey had been sitting in her study when she head the doorbell echo through her home. She wondered who could be coming to see her on a Saturday evening. No one EVER came to see her on Saturdays. It was her weekly "stay in pajamas all day" day. Knowing this, she assumed it was either Chloe or Stacie. She loved her friends, but they really had no sensitivity for personal boundaries.

The blonde stood from her desk with a groan and left the office, making her way down the freshly polished wooden hall to the front door. She opened the door with a sigh.

Beca watched breathlessly as Aubrey stood before her in nothing more than a tank top and yoga pants. The blonde wiping her green eyes adorably before they snapped open in realization. Her eyes landed first on the prius parked in front of her house then fell to the short, casually dressed, brunette before her.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey checked her watch nervously before meeting the brunette's eyes again. "I don't remember ordering anything..."

Beca's swallowed. "I uh... brought you something."

Aubrey watched curiously, only JUST noticing that Beca had been holding one hand behind her back. She gasped as Beca pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal a bouquet of peach colored roses.

"Oh my God. They're ...BEAUTIFUL." She smiled as she accepted them. Beca watched as her eyelashes fluttered gently before settling on her cheeks as she sniffed them.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief at the blonde's reaction. "I knew there was a reason they reminded me of you,"

It wasn't until the blonde's eyes opened that Beca realized she'd actually said that last bit out loud. Beca's eyes widened slightly as she made an effort to look everywhere but those sparkling green eyes.

Meanwhile, Aubrey stood clutching the bouquet as she swooned over the brunette's words.

"Are you free right now?" Aubrey asked softly, her heart pounding violently in her chest as she wondered where the sudden boost in confidence had come from.

"Uhhh...yeah," Beca met the blonde's gaze, surprised by the question.

"Would you like to...stay for a while, maybe? I mean...you don't HAVE to. I know we don't really know each other, and I understand if you don't feel comfortable-."

Aubrey stopped and exhaled deeply, realizing she was rambling.

Beca chuckled at the blonde's rambling, finding her to be absolutely adorable in that moment. "I'm actually really glad you asked." She assured her. "I don't think I ever would've mustered up the courage to ask myself..."

"Great." Aubrey smiled before stepping aside and motioning for Beca to come in.

Aubrey went to sit the roses in water before joining Beca on her couch.

"So...," Beca started, angling herself to have a better view of Aubrey. "Where do we start?"

"I'm not sure," Aubrey chuckled nervously as she rubbed her hands on her yoga pants.

"I've got it...," Beca grinned after a brief moment of deliberation. "What are some things you like to do?"

One wouldn't expect such a simple question to be so difficult to answer. EVERYONE knows what they like, right? How could they not?

Beca sat quietly, wondering if she somehow made the blonde uncomfortable. She watched the turmoil behind those green eyes, waiting patiently for Aubrey to speak again. Meanwhile, Aubrey was thinking back over her life and couldn't remember doing anything she thoroughly enjoyed. She had never done anything for herself. Everything she did, she did for Mary and Richard Posen.

Though...there had always been one thing she could turn to. There was always this one thing she did in the safety of her home.

"I like music. I like singing...but only when I'm alone." She added with a shy smile.

"Only when you're ALONE?" Beca teased, eliciting a giggle from the other woman. "That's a shame. I bet you have a beautiful voice... It's always those damn screechers that try to sing for everybody. "

"This is true." Aubrey agreed, allowing herself to laugh fully as she thought of her friend Amy. Amy sang very loud and VERY often.

"I sing a bit too," Beca admitted with a smile, glad to see they had something in common. "Maybe I can bring the guitar sometime and we can jam or something...if that's okay?"

"I'd actually like that" The two exchanged another smile as their walls slowly began to break down.

Time began to fly once the two women had gotten more comfortable with each other. Before they knew it, it was after midnight and they had spent hours sharing stories and talking about whatever came to mind. They were surprised and relieved to find that they could talk to each other so easily. They just clicked so well. So well, in fact, that they weren't ready for their time together to end, but it was inevitable.

"This was fun," Beca smiled softly as she stood on the porch, preparing to dismiss herself. "Can we do this again?"

"Of course," Aubrey smiled leaning against the doorframe. Beca closed the distance between Aubrey and herself, lifting up onto her toes before planting a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I'll call you," Beca whispered before pulling away and turning to make her way across the yard to her prius.

Beca pulled her seatbelt across her lap and looked to the porch one last time before pulling off.

That night, both women went to bed knowing they had experienced the beginning of something beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FINALLY GOT SOME TIME TO UPDATE. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE RESPONSE I'VE GOTTEN ON THIS SO FAR. I HOPE TO KEEP UPDATING REGULARLY. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL HIGH AND DRY BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME AND YOU DESERVE BETTER.**

**ANYWHOO...THERE ISN'T MUCH PLOT DEVELOPMENT HERE, JUST SOME MITCHSEN FLUFF. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT :]**

Three Weeks Later-

Aubrey stood on the porch of a nice two-story house as she waited for her client to show up. It was a nice home with colorful bricks and architecture that was obviously influenced by homes in Western Europe. The house was built over a century ago, yet it stood tall, looking good as new.

Aubrey bounced subtly on her heels and checked her watch for the 10th time in the past 5 minutes, as if that would speed things up and make her client "magically appear" before her. Mr. Edmund was late. Very late. But that was okay. It had been a good day so far, and nothing could ruin that for her. If she was truly being honest, she wasn't thinking about meeting up with her client. Her mind was somewhere else at the moment.

She was thinking about meeting up with Beca afterwards for dinner. She had been spending a great deal of time with the mailwoman lately and she had never been happier. Beca would stop by sometimes after her last delivery and stay for awhile before leaving to turn in the mail truck. Tonight would be their first actual "date" and Aubrey was anxious. She was almost excited to the point of nausea (...or was that butterflies? She wasn't sure. It was a foreign feeling to the blonde, but it was a feeling that was all too welcome.)

She was brought back to reality by the sound of a car door slamming. She smiled warmly as she smoothed her skirt and extended a hand towards the middle-aged man approaching the top of the steps. The man was short and stout, with dark receding hair and a stubble beard. The corners of his soft brown eyes crinkled happily as he accepted Aubrey's hand..

"Mr. Edmund," She greeted, adding playfully," I almost thought you had forgotten about me."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Miss Posen. I was working with the after-school program today and there was a handful of people that seemed a little reluctant to pick up their little ones," Mr. Edmund apologized, lightheartedly.

Charles Edmund was a teacher. A husband. A brother. A son. The youngest of three, actually... But most importantly, he was a father, looking for a home large enough to house himself, his wife, and their three children.

For some reason, Aubrey had a soft spot for this particular man and his family. It could have been their pleasant disposition. It could have been just from the information she read in his file. How far he had come from his trouble-making days as a pre-teen. It could have been the simple fact that she wanted what he and his family had. She wanted it with her parents... She wanted it with her kids... And she wanted it with whomever she decided to settle down with. (IF she ever decided to settle down.)

She should have been concerned when her thoughts drifted to Beca, in the midst of all of this, but she didn't put much thought into it. She would figure that out later.

Right now, she was going to reel in her next sale. This house would be perfect for Charles and his family. There was a porch...a garage...a fair-sized yard large enough for family events and playing, but not large enough to be an inconvenience to maintain. The yard was even lined with a low brick fence. This would be perfect for keeping the children out of the nearby road.

"This place is even better in person," Charles' eyes widened in amazement as he and Aubrey stepped into the foyer. He took in the polished wood of the floor and curving staircase to his immediate left.

"It is," Aubrey smiled at the man's reaction. She never really cared for selling houses, but she liked to make people happy, and sometimes, doing what her parents wanted and helping people find the home they needed...sometimes it was enough to make her happy too.

"I especially like the high ceilings. I'm sure Lana will like it too. She's a bit of a pianist and she's always talking about getting higher ceilings," Mr. Edmund continued as they made their way down the hall.

"I'm a fan of high ceilings, myself," Aubrey admitted, having searched herself until she found the perfect home with perfectly arching high ceilings. She loved the acoustics it produced whenever she would sing or play music. It was almost like being in a concert hall. "It will do wonders for yourwife and her piano. Just wait," Aubrey assured the man.

The two moved from room to room, surveying both floors of the home before moving to the yard.

"I really like the fact that the yard is gated in," Charles nodded in approval as he scanned the lawn. "I also like that it matches the house and it keeps the kids in the yard without making the neighbors think we're antisocial," He added with a chuckle.

"Yes. That IS a good thing," Aubrey agreed, amused at the man's excitement

"Man... this is perfect...," The little man breathed excitedly, moving from his place beside the blonde as he stepped up on to the porch. He began to think out loud, "We could sit here and watch the kids...maybe even put up a playhouse over THERE...,"

Eventually, Mr. Edmund remembered where he was and rushed down the steps to Aubrey. "When is my first payment, and how soon can we move in?"

* * *

Aubrey was surprised to step into the restaurant and see Beca already seated. She smiled to herself as she allowed herself to admire the woman before approaching the table.

Beca was wearing tan slacks and a light blue button-up. Over the button-up, Beca wore a cream colored cardigan sweater. Her dark waves hung comfortably over her shoulders. She looked so small sitting at that table, slightly hunched over the menu on the table before her.

"Hey," Aubrey greeted as she reached the table. Beca looked up from the menu and nearly forgot her manners as she took in the breath-taking beauty of the blonde.

Aubrey had been wary of coming straight to the restaurant in just a skirt and work blouse, but seeing Beca's expression gave her the reassurance she needed. Her steely blue eyes seem to light up as they met hers.

Before Aubrey knew what was happening, there was a hand in the small of her back and Beca was standing beside her as she pulled Aubrey's seat from the table. The blonde blushed momentarily, taken back by the brunette's chivalry.

Beca returned to her seat across the small table as Aubrey began to look through the menu.

"You clean up nicely," Aubrey teased, looking up at the brunette briefly before continuing to scan the menu.

"Thank you. I was actually worried I'd be underdressed." Beca looked up over the menu with a smirk.

Aubrey chuckled at the woman's admission. She could relate. Some of the couples and families around them were dressed as if they were going to a Ball of some sort. She smiled reassuringly as she spoke, "I know what you mean. I think you chose wisely, though. You wear your button-ups well,"

"Well, thank you," Beca winked, playfully. "You wear your skirts suits well,"

A moment of silence passed as they both figured out what they were going to order.

Beca was the first to speak again,"I really don't know what any of this means, but this picture looks pretty good so...I'm guessing that's going to be my dinner."

Aubrey only shook her head in amusement, leaning across the table as she spoke softly, "I'll let you choose next time."

Once the pair had finally ordered and received their meals, they fell into a comfortable conversation.

"So...," Aubrey started, shielding her mouth gracefully as she finished a mouthful of alfredo. "How was your day?"

Beca chuckled lightly as she replayed the day's events in her head. "Well...other than Mrs. Jenkins' pitbull somehow getting off the leash, I would say it was a pretty good day."

"That's...that's good," Aubrey refrained from laughing at the image of Beca running around the elderly woman's yard as she tried to flee the over grown dog.

"It's okay. You can laugh," Beca smirked, amused at the blonde's restraint. "Imagining the scene from any point of view but my own... It IS a pretty funny mental image. Especially as I tried to hop the fence, forgetting how...'vertically challenged'...I am."

Aubrey finally allowed herself to giggle at the image of a Beca stuggling to get her leg over the fence. Beca smiled at the woman's soft laughter. She was coming to love the sound.

"How was your day?" Beca asked as she cut a piece of steak and raised it to mouth.

"It went pretty well. I managed to do some work around the house, and I met with a few clients. Mr. Edmund practically fell in love with the house when he saw it. I wasn't expecting the sale to be that easy," Aubrey smiled contently.

"Good for you, Bree. I'm proud of you. I know you were a little worried about that last week," Beca smiled genuinely, meeting Aubrey's green eyes.

_I'm proud of you..._

Aubrey's heart swelled hearing those words. Those four words. All she'd ever wanted from her parents. From ANYBODY... And here was this woman. This amazing little woman. That she'd only known for a couple of months. This woman that she only JUST started to let in... So pleased with Aubrey over something so small. Beca would never know how much those four words meant to Aubrey. She wouldn't know that the blonde was falling that much harder for her. Aubrey didn't even realize it was happening.

She only smiled, thanking Beca silently as she reached across the table to rest a hand on top of the brunette's free hand on the table. It probably surprised Aubrey more than Beca. Once Beca got over the initial shock of having the blonde initiate contact, she smiled softly, turning her hand under the blonde's. They smiled even wider at the soft flutter in their chests as Beca ran her thumb tenderly over the back of Aubrey's hand.

Neither woman could say they'd felt so deeply before. It was foreign and exciting and beautiful and even just a little scary, but it was welcome. They only hoped it would stay for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**FILLER. MORE MITCHSEN DEVELOPMENT. **

**NOW WHERE WERE WE?**

Later That Night-

Aubrey and Beca sat on the wooden swing on the back porch of Beca's home. They sat in a comfortable silence, staring up at the starry sky and swinging as the warm breeze blew over them. Aubrey was beyond nervous. Things were going so well between her and Beca. TOO well. She was practically WAITING for something to go wrong. This woman was turning out to be everything Aubrey never knew she wanted.

She was sweet...charming...funny...passionate...well-mannered...

She kept Aubrey interested. She could make Aubrey laugh at the drop of a dime, but she was also able to keep Aubrey engaged in stimulating conversations. She was unlike anyone the blonde had ever dated.

They'd talked about any and everything. The night started with light conversation about the humor of everyday struggles...favorite sports...favorite singers...even a few embarrassing stories from grade school. Before long, they had somehow ventured into heavier topics, discussing some of the most painful moments of their pasts. Listening with sympathetic hearts...comforting one another as they shared secrets that they hadn't even shared with their families and closest friends.

Aubrey smiled as she replayed the night's events in her head. 

_She stepped into Beca's house, surveying the home cautiously. She took in the photos on the wall, most of which were family photos...a few of a younger Beca and a man that was obviously her father...a few of Beca and a woman that Aubrey assumed was her mother...never any photos of the three of them together..._

_Aubrey continued to scan what she could see of the house, taking in the contemporary feel and winter color scheme. _

_"You alright there?" Beca teased as she shut the door behind her and flicked the lights on. "You look like you're waiting for a trap to fall out of the ceiling, or something,"_

_Aubrey laughed, nervously. "Yeah...I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm so afraid of."_

_Beca's face softened as she took the blonde's hand and led her through the house to her living room. She pulled Aubrey down with her as she took a seat on the couch._

_"It's fine, Bree... I get that this is new to you. It's pretty new to me too. And yeah, it's a little scary but... it's nice... Right?" Beca smiled hopefully at the blonde, her heart swelling as the blonde smiled back._

_"It is nice..." Aubrey admitted, losing herself in the interesting blend of silver and blue in Beca's eyes. _

It WAS nice. Aubrey couldn't deny that. So why was she so afraid?

The two continued to swing, smiling lazily as they basked in the comfort of the moment.

Beca's eyes never left the sky as her hand slid across the wooden seat to find Aubrey's.

Aubrey turned to face the brunette, she could see that the woman was deep in thought. She hadn't known her long, but she could safely say she'd picked up on some of Beca's cues from spending so much time with the woman.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now," Beca admitted quietly, her dark blue eyes finally meeting Aubrey's as their swinging slowed to a stop.

"Right now?" Aubrey swallowed nervously, her heart thudding violently as she imagined kissing the brunette. It wasn't the first time she'd thought about it...she'd just never expected it to become a reality. She wasn't even sure she remembered HOW to kiss someone. She hadn't kissed anyone in over 10years. Her first and last kiss was on the night of her Senior Prom.

Beca spoke with less confidence this time, afraid she'd made the blonde uncomfortable. "Is that okay?"

Aubrey nodded stiffly. If Beca hadn't been watching her so closely, she would have missed it.

She kept her hold on Aubrey's hand, her thumb stroking it gently as she raised her free hand to cup the blonde's cheek. She closed the distance between them slowly, giving the blonde time to move away, in case she changed her mind.

The woman had just finished telling her about her relationship with her parents...about how she wanted nothing more than to make them happy...She never said outright that SHE wasn't happy. She never told Beca that she was constantly doing things she didn't want to just to make them proud...Just to have their love, but that was what Beca gathered from the woman's admissions.

It upset Beca to think that the blonde was selflessly giving and doing just to please others and the last thing she wanted was to make Aubrey feel as if their relationship would be that way.

Beca stopped, inches between their lips. Her forehead rested against Aubrey's as she looked for any sign of uncertainty in those soft green eyes she'd come to know and love.

When she saw none, she closed the distance between them, fusing their lips in a soft kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, tentatively at first. It began to build, but it led nowhere. They were content with where they were.

There wasn't the cliché response of fireworks and electricity when their lips connected. There was just a soothing warmth that erupted in their chests. It was as if they'd just taken a sip of hot chocolate on a cold day, the way it spread outward, filling their whole bodies. Aubrey smiled at the feeling, relaxing into the kiss as she moved her free hand to rest on Beca's shoulder.

They smiled as they separated, their eyes fluttering open as they took a moment just to enjoy the feeling. Beca licked her lips as her gaze fell to Aubrey's soft red lips.

"You're a great kisser," The brunette chuckled, her cheeks flushing momentarily.

"Wow...um...Thank you," Aubrey blushed, squeezing Beca's hand gently as her other moved to the corner of Beca's mouth, wiping away a smudge of red lipstick that she only guessed was hers, considering Beca's lack of lipstick (or make-up for that matter.) "You're a good kisser, too,"

It wasn't long before the temperature began to drop and the pair moved back inside to entertain themselves with late night talk shows. This eventually turned into cuddling, which turned into both women waking up the next morning on Beca's couch, using Beca's cardigan as a makeshift blanket.

The two were laid out on the couch comfortably. Aubrey on her back...Beca on her stomach as she laid half on top Aubrey. Beca's head rested on Aubrey's bosom, a soft smile on her face as she took in the lingering scent of the blonde's perfume from the night before.

Aubrey, on the other hand, woke up panicking. This was partially because of how comfortable she was...How right it felt... But it was mostly because she was supposed to meet her mother for brunch and she'd slept well into the afternoon.

She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to fall asleep at Beca's house. She checked her phone and saw that she had 4 missed calls and an angry text from her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. THIS HAS BEEN A BUSY SEMESTER. I'VE HAD TO FACILITATE A PSYCHOLOGICAL EXPERIMENT, WRITE A LAB REPORT FOR THAT EXPERIMENT, PLAY IN 2 CONCERTS (NOT TO MENTION THE DRESS REHEARSALS IN BETWEEN), WRITE A 30PG LITERATURE REVIEW, AND I'M ALSO TRAINING FOR A 5K.**

**I'M TRYING MY BEST TO KEEP UPDATES SOMEWHAT REGULAR THOUGH. **

**ANYWHOO, HERE'S CHAPTER 6. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

"Bree?" Beca sat up in the couch, watching worriedly as the blonde stood and frantically dialed her mother's number.

The woman answered on the second ring, her greeting more clipped than usual."Aubrey,"

"Mother...," Aubrey started desperately, "I am SO sorr-,"

"Stop. Just STOP," Mary interrupted impatiently, her tone was sharp and acidic, making Aubrey feel smaller with each word. "All you ever do is apologize. Posens do not apologize. We KNOW better and we DO better...And we DO NOT miss appointments."

"Yes ma'am," Aubrey agreed.

Beca looked on quietly, her heart breaking as she watched the blonde's whole demeanor change. She was tense and looked to be on the verge of tears as she began to pace Beca's living room, her free hand raised to fidget with the cross of her necklace.

Mary continued. "How could you be so irresponsible, Aubrey? Where is your class? Your DISCIPLINE?"

Aubrey's green eyes began to water. She composed herself with a shaky breath, waiting for the verbal assault to begin.

"Do you have ANY idea how foolish you have made me look? Waiting for thirty minutes in some substandard breakfast diner for someone who never showed..."

"I'll make it up to you, mother. I didn't mean t-," Aubrey defended weakly.

"You never 'mean' to." Mary chuckled bitterly. She had no interest in anything her daughter had to say. "You know...You were always a bit of a disappointment, Aubrey, but THIS...this takes the cake! I've lost interest in this conversation. We'll try this again when you've remembered your manners."

*_CLICK_*

Aubrey's grip tightened on her phone as she lowered it from her face. Beca approached her carefully, noticing the subtle tremble of her lips.

"Hey..." Beca reached the taller woman and took hold of the hand playing with her necklace, only to have Aubrey pull it away and wipe her eyes quickly, turning her back to the brunette as she started towards the couch.

Beca cleared her throat and shoved her hands into her pockets uncomfortably. Her concern only grew as she saw the hurt in those green eyes. She heard bits and pieces of Mary's lecture and was shocked to experience the sad reality of just how bad Aubrey's relationship was with her parents. She hoped they didn't always talk to her like this.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Aubrey muttered as she began to gather her things, shoving things quickly into her purse as she avoided the brunette's soft gaze. Aubrey couldn't take that right now. She had to get out of there.

"You weren't being stupid, Aubrey. You were being human" Beca defended the blonde, incredulosly. "You know? Putting yourself out there? Having fun? Making memories?"

"I was BEING irresponsible. I was managing my time poorly,"Aubrey corrected sternly, not realizing how much damage she was doing.

"Well, geez. I'm sorry if spending time with me was such a bad thing. Here I was thinking we had a good time...," Beca quipped, hoping to lighten the mood, but she was obviously hurt by the blonde's words and it didn't go unnoticed.

Aubrey finally looked up from her purse, guilt hitting her in full force once she met Beca's gaze.

"I... should go." She decided, her voice cracking ever-so-slightly as she rushed through the front door, ignoring Beca's calls after her. "Thanks again, Beca. I had a good time last night,"

Beca stood on her front porch, worried and confused, watching as the blonde rushed to her car and backed out of the driveway, her heart aching at the familiarity of the sight...

* * *

1 week later-

Beca was seated at the wheel of her delivery truck, her thumb hovering over Aubrey's name in her phone as she debated calling the blonde. She hadn't heard from the woman in over a week and she was really starting to worry.

Could Aubrey really just drop her that easily?

Beca couldn't bring herself to believe Aubrey was that way, but she couldn't help but kick herself for teasing Aubrey when she was already so upset...

Sarcasm and snark was just Beca's default setting. It was her "go-to" whenever she wasn't sure how to respond. Sure it could be charming at times, but it could also be inappropriate and come off as insensitivity at other times. This was especially true when others didn't know her well enough to detect it as light-hearted wit instead of her just being an asshole.

She couldn't bring herself to callAubrey. To see where they stood. To ask her out again. Just to see how she was doing...

She tossed her cell phone down beside her and ran a hand through her hair, feeling a bit helpless. With a defeated sigh, Beca pulled her mail cap back on and put the truck in drive, starting off towards the next neighborhood.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SORRY ABOUT UPLOADING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER LAST TIME. IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE WHEN I HAD IT CONNECTED TO THIS CHAPTER. **

Beca pulled her delivery truck to a stop and slumped against the back of the seat feeling a mix of exhaustion and defeat. The sun was beaming and she had just delivered the last package of the day. She had been checking her phone constantly throughout the day, hoping that maybe, just MAYBE Aubrey would call or text her first.

Beca checked her phone one last time, groaning as she saw that there were no missed calls or messages.

"I really fucked this up, didn't I?" She muttered as she took a deep breath and allowed herself to look at the blonde's house. With one last mental pep talk, Beca hopped out of the truck and made her way across the street.

_DING DONG!_

Beca waited patiently, her heart pounding aggressively as she thought of all the ways that this could go wrong.

1. Aubrey could laugh in her face...tell Beca she's no longer interested...

2. Aubrey's mother could answer the door...

3. Someone ELSE could answer the door... Someone more attractive. Someone sweeter. Someone with a better job and a better sense of humor and emotional intelligence. Someone BETTER.

With this thought, Beca turned quickly and rushed down the steps towards the delivery truck. She knew it was silly to think this way, but Aubrey could have anyone she wanted. She really didn't know what the woman saw in her. And if Beca was being honest...it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened to her.

Aubrey watched through the peephole as Beca rushed across the yard.

_Stop her. What are you doing? STOP HER!_

Aubrey could feel the pressure building in her chest. Though, this time she wasn't sure if it was from nausea or the sight of Beca walking away from her. She took a breath to compose herself.

"Beca?"

Beca stopped at the sound of Aubrey's voice, turning to face the woman's house once again. Aubrey stood in the open doorway of her home. Her hair was down, her honey blonde curls hanging perfectly over her shoulders and she hugged her night robe to her body. The blonde's expression matched her voice. Fearful...hopeful...and beautiful, as always.

It was a face Beca couldn't walk away from. One she didn't want to walk away from.

Aubrey stepped aside, allowing the brunnette to come inside before leading her to the couch. They sat a respectable distance apart, Aubrey's hands clasped in her lap...Beca's hands at her sides, tapping her nails anxiously against the sofa cushion.

"Look, Bree...," Beca started, speaking before she had time to back out. She had to make this right. She really did miss the woman. "I'm sorry about before. I was a dick. I'm just...not that good at talking about stuff. I've never been good with that or with...PEOPLE in general, for that matter. I just assumed you wanted to be held...and when that didn't work, I had literally NO idea what to do to make it better."

Aubrey shook her head in disbelief. Beca was here to apologize. She wasn't chewing Aubrey's head off. She wasn't demanding an apology. This wasn't what Aubrey had expected, at all.

"Beca..." Aubrey protested, turning to face the shorter woman.

Beca continued, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "I tried to be funny and...charming or whatever, but looking back...I probably sounded like the biggest fucking douchebag. I'm really sorry."

Aubrey smiled fondly at the brunnette's apology. Sure it was a little rough around the egdes, but it was sincere. That's all that mattered. She'd missed the small woman's foul mouth and witty sense of humor. She'd missed everything about her. From her ridiculous piercings and tousled brown locks, to her crooked-smile and nervous fidgeting.

"I can't let you take all the blame, Beca. If anything...I should be the one apologizing. I was cold... You were only trying to help and I pushed you away. You didn't deserve that."

Both women found themselves staring at the wall as they waited for the other to speak.

Neither of them said anything. They were just glad to be in each other's presence again.

"We still have a lot to learn about each other." Aubrey admitted.

"Tell me about it," Beca chuckled nervously.

Aubrey unclasped her hands and slid one across the sofa, linking her fingers through Beca's. They were both overcome with the familiar warm, fluttery feeling in their chests as they touched.

Beca stopped tapping and turned to face the blonde for the first time since she'd gotten there, finally allowing herself to get lost in those soft green orbs she'd been missing.

"If it's okay..." Aubrey started. "I'd really like to go on that second date."

"Me too," Beca smiled, a feeling of relief washing over her.

"Great. I can't wait to see what you have planned." Aubrey chuckled as Beca's eyed widened in realization.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**DON'T BE SHY GUYS. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS, EVEN IF IT ISN'T ALL THAT NICE. I CAN HANDLE IT ^^**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN YOU KNOW =]**

The Next Day-

Aubrey sat at her office desk, reading glasses perched on her nose as she read over a written agreement between a client and landlord. She stopped and checked her watch as an orangish glow began to peek through her blinds. She knew the sun would be setting soon and she still hadn't heard from Beca. She and Beca had made plans to go out for dinner and she would be lying if she said she wasn't waiting for the woman to call and give her some sort of clue about what they would be doing. She was actually beginning to wonder if Beca had forgotten-

_Vvvvvvvv!_

Aubrey smiled at the sound of her phone vibrating. The blonde checked the display and smiled even wider once she realized that it was indeed Beca calling. She removed her glasses and set them down before raising the phone to her face.

"Well, hello," Aubrey greeted sweetly.

"Hey, you," Beca returned excitedly. "I'm just finishing up. What are you wearing, right now?"

"Umm...a t-shirt and some old jeans. Why?" The blonde asked, her brows furrowing over her glasses in confusion.

"Perfect... I'm going to go shower and throw on something more comfortable, then I can swing by to get you. How's that work?"

"Well," Aubrey teased, "I COULD just meet you there... but you'd have to tell me where we're going first,"

Beca chuckled fondly. "Nice try, Bree. I'll see you in a bit."

*_CLICK!*_

Aubrey wondered what Beca could possibly have planned for their second date. She was especially interested in why the brunette would WANT her to be wearing a tee and jeans.

Twenty minutes passed and Aubrey began to debate whether she should change or not. She didn't want to be overdressed, but she CERTAINLY didn't want to be underdressed. She wished Beca would have given her some kind of clue about where they were going.

Aubrey was just deciding to go put on something nicer when her doorbell rang. After a quick moment of deliberation she decided to answer the door. The door opened to reveal Beca wearing a tanktop and skinny cargo pants.

Beca grinned, noticing Aubrey's not-so-subtle roaming eyes. "Ready?"

Aubrey's green eyes snapped up to meet Beca's, the blonde's cheeks reddening slightly, "Uh...yeah. I guess I am."

Aubrey shouldered her purse and stepped onto her porch, as Beca stood waiting. She quickly locked up and smiled as Beca offered her arm.

"Your chariot awaits, M'lady," Beca winked, leading Aubrey to the passenger's side of her Prius.

* * *

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Aubrey teased once she and Beca had been riding for a while.

"You'll see. We're almost there," Beca smiled, keeping her eyes forward as she turned onto a two-lane road.

Aubrey only smiled, watching the small brunette as she drove. The way she'd tap the steering wheel along with whatever song came on the radio...the way she leaned forward slightly to see the road...the way her eyelashes seemed to flutter over her eyes as she scanned the road.

"We're here," Beca informed the blonde as they pulled into a parking lot.

Aubrey turned to scan the area. "Is that a playground?"

Beca cut the engine and turned to face the blonde. Her expression was unreadable and Beca began to wonder if this was a bad idea.

"Why are we at a playground?" Aubrey faced the brunette again, confused.

"Well," Beca chose her words carefully. "It's ACTUALLY a park. And I just assumed...you,uh...just don't seem like someone who's spent a lot of time at places like this. I thought that maybe we could just have dinner out here..."

Aubrey was silent as she processed what Beca was saying. "Like...a picnic?"

"Yes...unless you think it's lame. Then, no. Not like a picnic, at all-," Beca's rambling was cut short by Aubrey's lips on hers.

"It's not '_LAME_," The blonde smiled as she pulled away, finding Beca to be awkwardly adorable in that moment. "It's sweet. It's...a change."

The two grabbed the blankets and basket from Beca's trunk before starting towards the playground, searching for a good spot. They eventually settled up against a tree, giving them a perfect view of the playground. Beca smiled as Aubrey took a bite of her sandwich, closing her eyes in satisfaction. She remembered the blonde mentioning her love of pickles, mayonaisse, and chicken salad before. She remembered a lot from their late night talks on the phone, which was even more surprising to her than it was to Aubrey. Conversation was light as they watched children scurry about the playground, giggling.

The blonde spoke again once she'd finished her meal. "That was possibly the best sandwich I've ever had. I can't believe you remembered,"

"Yeah, you and me both." Beca joked, shoving Aubrey playfully as she finished up her own sandwich. She wiped the stray crumbs off her lap before turning her attention to the blonde. She grinned mischeviously as the last few families left the park.

"Uh oh..." Aubrey teased. "What kind of deviance are you about to get into?"

"Not me. US," Beca corrected. "Come on. The playground's free," She stood and offered her hand to the blonde.

Aubrey shook her head, uncomfortably. "Beca, we can't."

"Why not?" She scanned the area, to ensure that the coast was clear. "No one's here."

"I don't know about this," Aubrey protested, caving with each passing second she spent looking at the childlike excitement in Beca's steely eyes.

"Come on," Beca urged the blonde. "At LEAST come get on the swings with me,"

Aubrey exhaled, knowing she was about to give in. She shook her head in amusement at the small woman, taking Beca's hand and allowing herself to be helped up. "I can't believe I'm doing this,"

Beca laced her fingers through Aubrey's and led the taller woman across the sand to the swingset. Unbeknowst to them, a familiar pair of eyes spotted them as they passed on the nearby road.

"Thanks again, for bringing me here..." Aubrey spoke once they were sitting on their swings.

"Oh, it's no problem, Bree. We can do this again, if you want?" Beca stopped to smile at the blonde before spinning around in her swing.

"I think I'd like that," Aubrey chuckled, watching as Beca let herself be unwound, spinning slowly beside her. "I've never actually...," She started, debating whether she should tell Beca she had never gotten to play on a playground when she was younger...how her parents told her it was stupid and that she should spend her time doing more productive things...

"This...this is new. To me," Aubrey finished, smiling appreciatively.

Beca heard the sincerity in Aubrey's voice and turned to meet her gaze, flashing a crooked grin. She understood.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, Ms. Posen...because we're going to have a lot more adventures."


End file.
